pokemon_rebornfandomcom-20200216-history
Taka
...Oh, yes, orders. After all, I'm with Team Meteor... And, sorry to say, my current order is to eliminate you. So... don't take it personally or anything, all right? Taka Alcantara is one of the admins of Team Meteor, as well as the son of Solaris. In the game Taka is first met at Malchous Forest, where he laments the damages of the PULSE Machine. He elaborates on the PULSE project and its effects on the Pokémon used in it, and claims he'd like to set the Tangrowth free, but has orders to follow-Including eliminating the player. Taka is encountered again at the Beryl Ward, along with ZEL and a mysterious agent. He acts far more calm about the players interference than his comrades, and happily admits to inviting them there. After Heather's interruption, the agent commands them to team up with ZEL against the player. Upon defeat, Taka decides to escape, inviting ZEL to follow. Taka is met again in Azurine Island with the PULSE-Camerupt and Cain as hostage. He explains all the plans with the PULSE-Camerupt to the player and then battles the player. After losing to the player, he lets the player leave and retreats to Pyrous Mountain with the PULSE-Camerupt. Later on when the player re-encounters Taka with Solaris and Cal on the peak of Pyrous Mountain. After the PULSE-Camerupt was destroyed by Cal, Taka retreats with the rest of Team Meteor. Taka is next encountered when the player teams up with Titania in the Water Treatment Center, where he tells the pair that Amaria is safe and that he has no intention in stopping them. After Titania confirms that Amaria's condition, Taka requests the player to battle him to make it look like he tried. Taka explains that he wanted to quit Team Meteor but his bloodline between him and Solaris is stopping him to do so. He states that the only reason he’s a part of Team Meteor is due to his father, and that he doesn't really agree with what they're doing. The player then has the choice to battle Taka or not. Zekrom Route If the player chooses to battle Taka in the Water Treatment Center, Taka will thank you after you defeat him. He appears again at the Battle of Agate just before your fight with Solaris and after defeating him Taka rescues Ciel and Samson and betrays Team Meteor and is last seen running off with Sirius chasing after him. Reshiram Route If the player chooses not to battle Taka in the Water Treatment Center, he leaves the Water Treatment Center, leaving the player and Titania behind. Later on when the player reaches the Tourmaline Desert, Taka is encountered again at the train station. He then challenges the player to a battle. After losing to the player, Taka confesses that he had quit Team Meteor and decides to follow the player in the desert. He later part ways with the player after reaching the 1R253 Scrapyard. Taka is encountered again inside Titania's castle after the player got ambushed by Lin, telling the player to believe him and claims that he will find a way to help the player. In the end of the castle, Taka is mistaken for Lin and was killed by Titania by mistake. Pokémon First Battle Taka is battled on a Forest Field and he has one Super Potion. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerTaka.png |class=Meteor Admin |name= |location=Malchous Forest |prize= 400 |pokemon=3 }} | | }} | Double Battle with ZEL Taka and ZEL are battled on a Forest Field in a Double Battle format and they have one Super Potion. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=takazel.png |class=Meteor Admins |name= and |location=Beryl Ward |prize= 2600 |pokemon=6 }} | | }} | | }} | | Second Battle Taka is fought on a Factory Field a Single Battle format and he has two Hyper Potions. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerTaka.png |class=Meteor Admin |name= |location=Azurine Island |prize= 1440 |pokemon=4 }} | | }} | | Third Battle (optional) Taka is fought on a Factory Field a Single Battle format. You have the choice to battle Taka or not. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerTaka.png |class=Meteor Admin |name= |location=Water Treatment Center |prize= ??? |pokemon=6 }} | | }} | | }} | | Fourth Battle (optional) Taka is fought on a Desert Field a Single Battle format and he has two Ultra Potions. The battle is only available if you didn't battle Taka in the Water Treatment Center. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerTaka.png |class=Meteor Admin |name= |location=Tourmaline Desert |prize= 6640 |pokemon=6 }} | | }} | | }} | | Multi Battle partner (optional) After defeating him in a battle, Taka asks the player to go with them while first travelling through the Tourmaline Desert. He will use this team if the player accepts. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerTaka.png |class=Meteor Admin |name= |location=Tourmaline Desert |prize= 6640 |pokemon=6 }} | | }} | | }} | | Quotes *"Looks like you did the thing. Darn." -When sending out last Pokemon in Malchous Forest. *"Hm. Well, I tried" -After defeat in Malchous Forest. *"Oh well..." -After defeat in Beryl Ward. *"I guess that means it's time for this, right?" -''When sending out last Pokemon in Azurine Island. *"''Oops. Oh well." -''After defeat in Azurine Island. *"''Defeat was never such a relief." -When sending out last Pokemon in the Water Treatment Center. *"Thank you..." -After defeat in the Water Treatment Center. *"I know I can't win..."-When sending out last Pokemon in Tourmaline Desert. *"Not against you..."-After defeat in Tourmaline Desert. |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Sprites Trivia * Taka's name means 'Hawk' in Japanese. * Taka's sprite heavily resembles Morty from the original Pokemon games. * During the speech in Pyrous Mountain, it is stated that Taka is Solaris's son. * Later in game, Taka reveals that his mother was paid by Solaris to have him. * Taka is the key character to the splitting routes in later episodes. * According to an inside source, Taka belongs to Reborn user Ice, and gave permission to Amethyst to use him, as well several other characters belonging to him and another user, Will. Category:Characters Category:Trainers Category:Team Meteor